


When in Berlin...

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Dean and Castiel take a vacation to Germany, where they meet two sexy German men who decide to show them a good time.<br/>Kink Meme Fill for my best friend, who apparently has the same appreciation for German accents and gay smut as I do.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	When in Berlin...

   

Dean sat on the plane, earbuds jammed into his ears as his music blasted on high. He hummed along quietly to the song that was playing, closing his eyes and trying to relax. God, he hated flying. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it. He didn’t even know why he had let his boyfriend (and roommate) Castiel drag him on this stupid plane to begin with.

 

Oh, that’s right. It was spring break, their last year of college before they both graduated, and Cas had wanted to do something special. So he’d booked a flight to Berlin. Germany for the week, then proceeded to badger Dean relentlessly until he agreed to go. Stupid Castiel. With his stupid messy hair and his stupid sapphire eyes and that stupid coat he always wore that somehow managed to make him look sexy and that stupid smile and-

 

“Are you humming Metallica?” Castiel whispered from the seat beside him. Dean frowned and glared over at Cas.

 

“It calms me down.” He replied, an angry pout on his face. Cas quickly leaned in and kissed his puckered lips, rubbing his hand back and forth over Dean’s leg comfortingly.

 

“It’s okay, baby. We’ll be landing soon and then we can go straight to the hotel and take a long nap.” He said. Dean hummed, his lips twitching into a small smile at the thought. A nap sounded nice. So did solid ground. Actually, anything but being on that God forsaken plane sounded pretty nice at the moment.

 

The sound of the flight attendant’s vice echoed throughout the plane as the man began to speak into the intercom system.

 

“Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing. Please turn off all electronic devices including laptops, tablets, and cell phones. We would like to remind everybody that there is no smoking allowed on the terminal. Thank you.” There was a pause before the attendant began speaking in fluently in  
German. Castiel, who was a language major, seemed to understand every single word. Dean, on the other hand, only understood a couple words the attendant said. “Bitte anschnallen und die Vorbereitungen für die Landung. Bitte schalten Sie alle elektronischen Geräte wie Laptops, Tablet-PCs und Handys. Es wird kein Rauchen auf dem Terminal erlaubt sein . Danke!”

 

Dean quickly fastened his seat belt and turned his iPod off, tucking it into the side pocket of his carry on. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, his body trembling slightly as he felt the plane jolt. He let out a little squeak and Cas reached out, squeezing his knee. Dean let out a shaky breath, his fists tightening around the seat belt that was fastened tightly across his chest until his knuckles turned white. This was it. He was going to die. He hadn’t even graduated yet and he was going to die in some stupid plane crash somewhere in the North fucking Sea of Germany.

 

“Come on, Dean, it’s time to go.” Dean opened his eyes to find Cas standing over him, his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean took a deep breath and looked around the rest of the cabin, where their fellow passengers were shuffling about and collecting their bags. He looked up at Cas, blinking rapidly.

 

“We landed?” He asked dumbly. Castiel’s lips twitched into a small smile and he nodded.

 

“Yeah, we just touched down. Now _come on_ and get up, before all of the taxis get taken.”

 

Dean nodded and turned, struggling with his seat belt for a minute before he was finally able to free himself from the straps. He stood up, grabbing the small duffel bag he had brought on board with him and following Cas down the narrow aisle and on to the Terminal. He took the young man’s hand and let Cas lead him over to the baggage check, where Cas produced a small, light blue ticket for his luggage. Dean frowned and began to dig into his pockets, searching for his own ticket.

 

By the time he found the ticket, Cas was tapping his foot impatiently and glaring at him. Dean shot him an apologetic smile and turned in his ticket, grabbing his suitcase.

 

“Are you hungry?” Castiel asked as they walked through the Terminal, dragging their suitcases behind them. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, actually, I’m starving.” He said. Cas nodded, and looked around, pointing to a large sign with blue writing on it that read ‘Kochlöffel’.

 

“There’s a fast food place over there. You wanna try it?”

 

“Sure. I always wanted to try a hamburger in Hamburg.” He smirked, slipping his hand into Cas’s. Castiel rolled his eyes and snorted out a laugh.

 

“We’re not in Hamburg, you idiot. We’re in Braunschweig.” Cas said. Dean pursed his lips.

 

“I knew that.” He said as he and Castiel entered the fast-food restaurant. They stepped into the short line in front of the counter. Dean squinted at the menu hung up on the wall, trying to make sense out of some of the words that were written on the board. He gave up after a few minutes, deciding that he would just wing it and go by the pictures. He looked back at Cas, who was busy wrestling a brochure out of his backpack.

 

“Babe, do you know what you’re getting?” He asked. Cas looked up at Dean, confused for a moment before he caught on to what Dean was asking. He shrugged.

 

“I’ll probably just get a hamburger. Can you order for me, actually? I’m trying to figure out how to get to our hotel.”

 

“OH. Umm… okay.” Dean said. He looked back at the line, frowning when he realized that he was next.

 

“Hallo!” The woman behind the counter greeted cheerfully. “Willkommen auf Kochlöffel . Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?

 

Dean swallowed. “I… uhh… uhh…” Dean bit his lip, his cheeks growing bright red. The woman looked at him curiously for a moment before she suddenly smiled, understanding.

 

“You are American?” She asked, her accent heavy. Dean heaved a sigh of relief and smiled, nodding.

 

“Yeah. Can I get two hamburger meals?”

 

“Ja!” The woman smiled, clicking away at the computer in front of her. She looked back up at Dean a few seconds later.

 

“That is all?” She asked. Dean nodded in response, grateful that the girl spoke a little bit of English.

 

“You give me twelve Euros.” She said. Dean nodded and turned to Cas, wacking him in the arm. Castiel frowned and looked up at Dean.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“I need twelve Euros.”

 

“Just give her twelve American dollars, then. She should take them.” He said, turning his attention back to the brochure in his hands. Dean nodded and turned back to the woman, pulling out his wallet and putting twelve dollars on the counter. She smiled and took them, opening up the cash register and putting the money in. Then she pointed to the other end of the counter.

 

“You wait there for food to come, ja?” She said, smiling. Dean returned her smile and nodded, turning around and grabbing Cas, dragging him over to the other end of the counter. Cas didn’t look up from his brochure as Dean led him over to the counter. It wasn’t until after Dean had gotten their food that Cas looked up at Dean and spoke.

 

“The hotel is about six blocks away. If we leave in the next ten minutes, we will have time to take a short nap and then go down to the beach for the Festival of Cultures.” Castiel said excitedly.

 

“Yeah?” Dean smiled at his bubbling boyfriend, turning to take the tray of food that a young German boy had set down on the counter. Castiel turned and thanked him in German, and then he and Dean walked over to one of the small tables in the corner of the restaurant.

 

“What goes on at this festival?” He asked as he unwrapped his hamburger, looking up at Cas. The man’s blue eyes shone bright as he began to speak.

 

“It’s supposed to be fun. A bunch of people get together and just party. There are cultural dances and lots of food… vendors and stuff like that…” He licked his lips. “Tons of beer, too.”

 

“Well, you know what I always say. It ain’t a party until they break out the beer.” Dean chuckled, shooting Cas a grin before taking a big bite of his burger.

 

Nearly an hour later, Dean and Cas had finally arrived in their hotel room. Dean dropped his bag on the floor and threw himself onto the bed, groaning and burying his face in the soft pillows on the bed. Cas chuckled at the sight and set his own bag down, crawling onto the bed and laying his body over Dean’s. The man groaned softly as Cas began to kiss and nip at his neck, his hands secure on Dean’s hips.

 

“You up for a little something-something?” He breathed in Dean’s ear, nipping at his ear lobe and pressing his growing erection into Dean’s thigh. Dean whined and turned his head, glaring at Cas through squinted eyes.

 

“Later, Cas. Right now all I want to do is sleep.”

 

“You sure?” He purred, grinding against Dean’s hips. Dean made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, pursing his lips.

 

“Yeah, Cas. Let me sleep.” He growled. Cas sighed and rolled off of his boyfriend, reaching out and stroking his knuckles over Dean’s stubbly chin. Dean cracked one eye open, looking over at Cas with one bright green eye.

 

“We can fuck later, I promise.” He said, grabbing Cas’s hand and kissing it. Cas smiled a little bit and nodded, scooting closer to Dean and wrapping him up in a hug. He pressed his face into Dean’s neck, closing his eyes and relaxing against him. They would sleep for now. Yeah, that sounded good.

 

\---

Dean downed his third mug of beer, grinning over at Cas. Cas raised his on mug of beer and shot Dean a lopsided grin, downing half of the mug before putting it down on the table in front of them. He leaned over, so that his cheek was brushing against Dean’s, and spoke.

 

“I want to _ravish_ you, Dean Winchester.” He said, then broke into a fit of giggles. Dean chuckled and put his hands on Cas’s hips, steadying him.

 

“I think you’ve had enough to drink, yeah?” He said, smirking. Cas grinned and pulled away from Dean, shaking his head. He reached for his mug of beer and finished the rest of it, raising his hand for the waitress to come over. They were currently at a bar that was on the beach, enjoying the festivities of the night. The waitress bustled over to them and Cas looked up at her, raising his mug and speaking.

 

“Eine weitere Runde, bitte.” He said. The waitress nodded and walked away, and Cas watched her go. That was when he felt a hand on his hip, and suddenly a tall brunette haired man was pressing up against him. Dean frowned as the man leaned down and whispered in Cas’s ear.

 

“Sagen Sie mir , hübscher Junge , hat es weh tun , wenn Sie vom Himmel gefallen?” He asked, smirking as Cas giggled. The young man looked up at the stranger and smiled brightly, nodding.

 

“Ja, aber nur ein wenig.” He said. The man laughed and Dean frowned, knocking on the bar next to Cas.

 

“Hey, what’s he saying?” He asked, frowning. Cas giggled and blushed, smiling back at Dean.

 

“He wants to know if it hurt when I fell from heaven.” Cas said, his lips twitching into a smile as Dean pursed his lips and frowned. The stranger looked between them, smiling and raising a hand to point at them both.

 

“You are Americans?” he asked, his accent thick and… oh God, sexy as fuck. Cas nodded and smiled up at him.

 

“Ja. Das ist mein Geliebter, Dean. Wir feiern Spring Break in dieser Woche.” Castiel said, gesturing towards his boyfriend as he spoke. The man’s face brightened as Cas spoke, and he responded to cas enthusiastically.

 

“OH, good to meet you. Call me Gabreel.” He said, smiling. Cas nodded.

 

“Nice to meet you.” He said, shaking Gadreel’s hand. “I am Castiel.”

 

“Mine lover is here too.” Gadreel smiled, turning and craning his neck, looking through the crowded bar. Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas, who smiled happily and turned to look up at the dark haired stranger. Suddenly the man smiled. “Da ist er! Michael! Komm her!” called, waving his hand in the air. A few seconds later they were joined by another man, tall with dark hair and a chiseled jaw. He smiled and pecked Gadreel’s lips, turning to look at Dean and Cas.

 

“Grüß Gott. Mein Name ist Michael.” He said. Cas smiled.

 

“Hallo, Michael. Ich bin Castiel , und das ist Dean.” He said, gesturing towards Dean, who waved awkwardly. The man named Michael smiled friendlily at him, and for some reason Dean found himself blushing.

 

“Sie sind Amerikaner.” Gadreel said. Michael grinned.

 

“Oh, Americans! I have studied English at my University.” He said, and though his accent was thick, Dean and cas could both make out his words perfectly. Castiel smiled.

 

“You speak very good.” He said. Michael seemed to preen, looking over at Gadreel proudly. Gadreel smiled and wrapped an arm around Michael’s hip.

 

“Ich habe mich nur sagen, Castiel, wie hübsch er ist. Sind sie nicht beide ein paar ziemlich amerikanische Jungs?” He whispered in Michael’s ear. Michael nodded in agreement as Cas turned dark red.

 

“What did he say?” Dean asked, frowning slightly. Castiel bit his lips. “They think we’re pretty.” He said softly. Dean laughed, smiling.

 

“Yeah? Well, I think they’re pretty too.” Dean said without thinking, his eyes flickering over Gadreel and Michael’s bodies. Michael laughed and smiled at him.

 

“I understand that!” he said, grinning. Dean blushed and looked back at the counter, where his and Cas’s drinks had arrived. He picked up his beer and took several large gulps, eliciting more laughter form Michael. When he put his beer down, Gadreel spoke to both him and Cas.

 

“How you two would like to come home with Michael and me?” He asked. Dean’s eyes widened and he looked over at Cas, who’s cheeks had turned dark red again.

 

“Gadreel and I have always wanted to know how good Americans are in bed.” Michael added, smirking slightly. Dean gasped at the man’s words, squeezing his thighs together a little bit as his felt his dick give an interested twitch. Sex with Gadreel and Michael did sound pretty appealing… they were both sexy as fuck, and their accents were really hot. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to agree to anything unless Cas was-

 

“Why not?” Cas said, hopping to his feet and looking over at Dean, shrugging. Dean chuckled and smiled, nodding along with Cas. Like hell he was going to pass up an opportunity like this.

 

“Sure, let’s do this.” He said, smiling at Michael. The man grinned and shot Dean a wink. Then he and Castiel were suddenly being manhandled out of the bar by these two men, stumbling and laughing their ways out of the bar. Once they were on the sidewalk they began to walk away from the bar and down the street, led by Gadreel, who seemed very enthusiastic about this entire thing. Dean knew that it probably wasn’t very wise for he and Cas to be going home with these strange foreign men, but he was drunk and, hey, carpe diem.

 

As it turned out, Gadreel and Michael didn’t live very far. The four men only had to walk about two blocks before they stopped in front of a tall apartment building. They talked along the way, mostly about Dean and Cas’s vacation and the plans that they had for the rest of the week.

 

When they reached the building Gadreel and Michael brought them inside, leading them to the elevator. They clambered in, Dean and Cas stumbling over each other. Castiel giggled and leaned against Dean, standing on his toes to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear.

 

“This is going to be so much fun.” He said. Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around the young man and grinning over at Gadreel and Michael.

 

“He’s really excited.” He said. Michael grinned.

 

“We can see that. We are excited too.” He said. Dean found himself blushing again, and then the elevator came to a stop. He and Cas followed Gadreel and Michael down the hallway and into their apartment. It was spacious inside; more of a loft, and before Michael could even close the door Gadreel was walking over to Dean and grabbing ahold of his hips, kissing him deeply. Dean gasped and moaned into the kiss, stumbling backward as Gadreel dragged him to the bedroom. Castiel and Michael followed closely behind.

 

Dean found himself being laid out on a large, King sized mattress, Cas lying beside him. He turned and smiled at his boyfriend, kissing his lips and smiling at him. Castiel kissed him back, moaning into Dean’s mouth as he felt Michael laying on top of him.

 

“You look so pretty, kissing for us.” Michael breathed against Cas’s neck, nipping at the skin just below his ear and grinding his own body against Castiel’s. Cas groaned and broke his kiss with Dean, looking up at Michael with wide, lust-blown eyes. He moaned softly as Michael ground against him again, their dicks brushing through their jeans. Dean watched with wide eyes, surprised by how much the sight of Cas being dry humped by another guy was turning him on.

 

“Let me get you naked.” Gadreel said, pulling Dean’s attention away from the show Michael and Cas were putting on. He gasped as Gadreel began to remove his jeans, his fingers brushing over his hard cock through his pants. He whined softly and canted his hips, biting his lips and looking up at Gadreel, who he noticed was only wearing his boxers.

 

Dean licked his hips and reached out, running his fingers down Gadreel’s toned chest and over his hard abs. He could feel himself getting impossibly harder in his pants, and he arched into Gadreel’s touch as the man continued to undress him. After struggling with the button of Dean’s jeans for a few seconds he was finally able to remove them, pulling them off of his hips and tossing them to the side. Dean moaned and tossed his head to the side as Gadreel began to palm his cock through his boxers.

He came face to face with Cas, who was moaning under Michael as the man rubbed him through his own boxers. He leaned in and captured Cas’s lips with his own, swallowing down his moans. Cas shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth, groaning and reaching out to clutch at Dean’s bicep. As they kissed, Michael began to undress Cas, slipping the man out of his jeans and unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Dean gasped loudly and moaned into Cas’s mouth as he suddenly felt Gadreel’s lips on his cock. He stopped kissing Cas and looked down to see that Gadreel had pulled down his boxers and had the head of his cock in his mouth. He groaned and pulled at the sheets, gasping as Gadreel began to bob up and down slowly. Dean let out a long, low moan as Gadreel flicked his tongue over Dean’s slit. He groaned and bucked his hips again as Gadreel swallowed down his precum, taking him all the way down his throat.

 

“Fuck!” Dean gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. Gadreel chuckled, sending delicious vibrations through Dean’s cock and eliciting another moan from him. Dean gasped and threw his head back and forth, looking over at Cas, who was squirming on the bed. Michael kneeled in front of him, working one finger in and out of his asshole. Cas’s eyes met Dean’s and he whined, leaning over and kissing Dean sloppily.

 

Eventually, Gadreel pulled off of Dean’s cock with a loud pop. Dean whined and looked up at Gadreel, pouting slightly. The man smiled and crawled up the bed towards Dean, kissing him deeply and pushing him back onto the mattress. He groaned and wrapped his arms around Gadreel’s naked torso, clawing at his back.

 

“I will fuck you, do you want?” Gadreel asked, grinding down against Dean. The young man moaned and nodded, gasping as Gadreel’s erection brushed against his own.

 

“Yes, yes… Please…” He gasped. Castiel moaned beside him as Michael worked a second finger into his hole. He groaned and looked over at Dean, his eyes blown wide with lust.

 

“Dean,” He moaned, reaching for his boyfriend. “I want you to… to blow me…” he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Michael began to scissor him. Dean watched with wide eyes, his erection throbbing at the sight. He was momentarily distracted from Cas’s request, until the young man moaned his name again and Dean looked back at him.

 

“You want me to suck you off, baby?” he asked. Cas nodded, mewling softly. Dean looked back at Gadreel and raised an eyebrow, who bit his lip and turned to Michael.

“Er will, dass sein Freund ihm einen zu blasen . Wenn sie übereinander zu legen , können wir sie auf sie simulatneously ficken.”

 

Michael frowned slightly and thought for a minute, then looked over at Dean.

 

“Lay across Castiel in a… uh… a 69. This way Gadreel can fuck you while you give Castiel a blowjob.” He said. Dean cursed under his breath, swallowing nervously and crawling over to Cas. He turned around so that his face was near Cas’s dick, and his own cock was in Cas’s face.

 

He watched, mesmerized as Michael continued to work his fingers in and out of cas’s ass. He had only been this close to Cas’s ass several times before, and all of those times, it had been his fingers working in and out of Cas. But now, seeing some stranger working his fingers in and out of Cas, he could take a moment to really appreciate how fucking _sexy_ it was.

 

Of course, that moment didn’t last very long, because Cas decided it would be a good time to deep throat him. He gasped and nearly choked on his own tongue as Cas took him all the way down his throat, hallowing out his cheeks and flicking his tongue over the head. Dean cried out loudly and grabbed onto Cas’s thighs, digging his h=fingers into the flesh as he groaned. Fuck, Cas was always so good at blowing him.

 

He decided to return the favor and leaned in, licking a stripe up the underside of Cas’s thick cock. The man jerked below him, whining softly around Dean’s dick as he began to lick up and down his cock. He flicked his tongue over the head of Cas’s cock, sucking Cas’s head into his mouth and licking at the sensitive underside of his dick. Castiel moaned and bucked his hips, fucking himself further onto Michael’s fingers and deeper into Dean’s mouth. Dean heard Michael chuckle, and then the man pushed a third finger into Cas’s stretched out hole.

 

That was when Dean felt Gadreel’s fingers at his hole, slick with lube. He shuddered as the man slowly pushed a single finger in, working it in and out. Dean moaned softly around Cas’s cock, pushing his hips back onto Gadreel’s finger. Fuck, Dean felt like he was going to explode. With Cas sucking on his cock and Gadreel fingering his tight ass, it felt like his entire body was on fire.

 

He moaned around Cas’s cock and sucked on his head, groaning as Gadreel pushed his finger deeper into him. Gadreel began to fuck his finger in and out of Dean’s ass, making him moan like a whore. He wound up pulling off of Cas’s cock, gasping and cursing as he turned to look back at Gadreel.

 

“Come on, man. Give it to me.” He growled. Gadreel pursed his lips and looked at Dean inquisitively.

 

“Harder?” He asked, his accent heavy and his voice unsure. Dean nodded and moved his hips backward, fucking himself onto Gadreel’s finger. The man chuckled and slowly eased a second finger in. Dean gasped and closed his eyes, moaning softly as Gadreel began to scissor him. He dropped his head into Cas’s lap, groaning when he felt Cas tonguing at the slit of his cock.

At this rate, he was going to cum before Gadreel even fucked him.

 

Cas whined beneath Dean, squirming under him and moaning around Dean’s cock. Dean looked up and saw that Michael now had 4 lube-slick fingers buried in Cas’s ass, and the tall, dark haired man was rolling a condom onto his hard cock as he stretched Castiel out. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Michael’s cock; his erection was nearly nine inches long and thick as hell.

 

“F-fuck me…” Castiel gasped, pulling off of Dean’s cock and canting his hips upward. Michael smiled and placed a hand on Cas hips, stroking his thumb over the skin there comfortingly.

 

“Are you ready, Castiel?” He asked. Castiel groaned and nodded, bucking his hips again. Michael smiled and removed his fingers from Cas’s ass, kneeling between the young man’s spread legs and pushing into him slowly. Castiel gasped loudly at the intrusion, clenching down around Michael’s cockhead. The German man moaned, cursing harshly under his breath.

 

“So fest!” He hissed, rocking his hips back and forth as he buried himself deep inside of Castiel. Castiel groaned and squirmed underneath Michael’s ministrations, his hard cock straining against Dean’s lips. Dean opened his mouth and took Castiel in, humming around his cock. Castiel gasped and bucked his hips, whining loudly at the double stimulation. Dean chuckled and flicked his tongue over Cas’s slit, lapping up the precum that had pooled there.

 

He nearly bit down on Cas’s cock when he felt Gadreel’s latex-clad cock pressing up against his hole suddenly. He gasped and pulled off of Chard cock, letting it bounce against his chin as he turned to look at Gadreel with wide eyes.

“Okay?’ Gadreel asked. Dean nodded, canting his hips upward. Gadreel eased into him, his thick cock stretching Dean’s ass wide. Dean moaned loudly and let his head drop into Cas’s lap, his body shaking as Gadreel bottomed out inside of him. He let out a broken moan as Gadreel began to move inside of him, the sensation overwhelming. And then suddenly Cas’s lips were around his cock again, sucking him all the way in. All it took was one flick of Cas’s tongue on Dean’s slit and Dean came with a cry, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching around Gadreel.

Gadreel moaned and grabbed onto Dean’s hips, slamming into him and cursing loudly in German. He began to pound into Dean’s ass, his cock slamming against the man’s prostate every other thrust. Dean quickly felt himself hardening again, and it didn’t help that Castiel was still swallowing around his cock, sucking him dry and licking at his too sensitive skin.

 

“Verdammt!” Michael suddenly exclaimed, his hips stuttering a bit as he thrust into Cas. “Verdammt, so fest, _verdammt_ …” Castiel released Dean’s cock from his mouth and moaned, clenching around the man and eliciting a gasp from him before he slammed into Cas one last time and filled the condom with his cum. Michael groaned and continued to fuck Castiel through his orgasm, reaching down and wrapping his fist loosely around Cas’s cock and jerking him off. Cas moaned loudly and bucked his hips, fucking into Michael’s fist before he came with a shout, his cum splattering all over Dean’s face and Michael’s stomach. He whined as he rode out his orgasm, squirming beneath Dean. Fuck, this was _hot_. Dean hummed and licked Castiel’s cum off of his lips, enjoying the bitter, tangy taste of it.

 

Gadreel went faster after Michael came inside of Cas, and he began to fuck Dean’s ass harder than before. He was nailing Dean’s prostate on nearly every thrust now, and Dean could feel his erection swelling up again. He let out a broken moan and Gadreel cursed behind him, slamming into Dean one last time before he pulled out of his ass and yanked the condom off.

 

“Umdrehen!” He ordered, taking his own cock into his hand and stroking up and down quickly. Dean frowned back at Gadreel.

 

“What?”

 

“He said to turn around.” Castiel rasped, his voice husky and sexy. Dean blushed, feeling stupid as he shuffled off of Cas and crawled across the bed so that he was laying in front of Gadreel. The German man groaned and flicked his wrist over the head of his own cock, hissing as he began to cum on Dean’s face. Dean gasped and opened his mouth, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Gadreel coming on his face.

 

When he was finally done Gadreel collapsed into the pillows behind him, gasping for breath. Dean licked his lips and opened his eyes, smiling brightly at Castiel, who had moved up on the bed and was looking at him intently. Castiel returned the smile, leaning in and capturing Dean’s lips in a kiss. Dean sighed and kissed Castiel back, humming softly and closing his eyes.

 

He hardly even noticed when Michael came up behind him and began to wipe his tender asshole with a warm, wet towel. Michael then moved over to Castiel, giving him the same treatment. Castiel hummed in appreciation, turning to kiss Michael’s cheek. As he wiped Cas’s soft cock clean of cum.

 

“Danke.” He said softly. Michael smiled.

 

“It was our pleasure.” Michael said, and Gadreel nodded in agreement. Cas smiled and sat up a bit, reaching for his boxers and slipping them on. Dean followed him, doing the same.

 

“You like to stay?” Gadreel asked, his voice hoarse and deep. Dean and Cas looked back at him, and then looked at each other.

 

“It’s fine.” Dean said.

 

“Wir haben eine Tour in den frühen Morgenstunden gehen morge. Am besten wäre es, wenn wir wieder in unser Hotelzimmer.”

 

“It is alright.” Michael said, smiling and waving at Dean and Cas from where he lay on the bed beside Gadreel. Gadreel leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder and smiled at the two men as well as they dressed. “Thank you for spending the night with us. We had very much fun.” He said. Dean and Cas both blushed and smiled.

 

“So did we.” Castiel said. Dean nodded.

 

“Yes, guys. Thank you. I mean… uh… danke. You guys were really good.” He said, his cheeks burning bright red. Both Michael and Gadreel smiled widely at him.

 

“We should get going.” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand in his. Michael sat up and slid out of bed.

 

“I will walk you out.” He said, leading them out of the bedroom. He walked them to the door, where he leaned in and kissed both Castiel and Dean on the lips. “Pass auf dich auf.” He said, smiling.

 

“Alles gute!” Cas said, and with a wave he and Dean left. They made their way out of the apartment buiding, and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist as they walked down the side walk and went to hail a taxi. Dean smiled at his boyfriend.

 

“You know, maybe coming to Germany wasn’t sure a bad idea after all.”

 

Cas chuckled, smiling over at his boyfriend. “I think you may be right.” And with that he leaned in and kissed Dean in the middle of the street, ignoring the honking taxi that had pulled up in front of them and simply enjoyed the moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> “Bitte anschnallen und die Vorbereitungen für die Landung. Bitte schalten Sie alle elektronischen Geräte wie Laptops, Tablet-PCs und Handys. Es wird kein Rauchen auf dem Terminal erlaubt sein . Danke!” – "Fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Please turn off all electronic devices such as laptops , tablet PCs and mobile phones. There will be no smoking allowed on the terminal. Thank You!”
> 
> “Willkommen auf Kochlöffel. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?” – “Welcome to Kochlöffel. How can I help you?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Eine weitere Runde, bitte.” – “Another round, please.”
> 
> ““Sagen Sie mir , hübscher Junge , hat es weh tun , wenn Sie vom Himmel gefallen?” – “Tell me, pretty boy, did it hurt you when you fell from heaven?”
> 
> “Ja, aber nur ein wenig.” – “Yes, but only a little bit.”
> 
> Ja. Das ist mein Geliebter, Dean. Wir feiern Spring Break in dieser Woche.” – “Yes. This is my lover, Dean. We are celebrating Spring Break this week.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Da ist er! Michael! Komm her!” – “There he is! Michael! Come here!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Grüß Gott. Mein Name ist Michael.” – “Good day. My name is Michael.”
> 
> “Ich bin Castiel , und das ist Dean” – “I am Castiel, and this is Dean.”
> 
> “Er will, dass sein Freund ihm einen zu blasen . Wenn sie übereinander zu legen , können wir sie auf sie simulatneously ficken.” – “He wants his boyfriend to give him a blowjob. If they lay across each other, we can fuck them at them simultaneously.”
> 
> “So fest!” – “So tight!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Umdrehen!” – “Turn around!”
> 
> “Danke.” – “Thank you.”
> 
> “Wir haben eine Tour in den frühen Morgenstunden gehen morgen. Am besten wäre es, wenn wir wieder in unser Hotelzimmer.” – “We have a tour to go to early in the morning tomorrow. It would be best if we went back to our hotel room.”
> 
> “Pass auf dich auf.” – “Take care!”


End file.
